PSIKOPAT (hunhan)
by runkoo
Summary: sehun sangat menyukai luhan tapi luhan tidak menyukai sehun, pada suatu hari luhan berpacaran dengan jongin dan sehun sangat marah ia lansung menyiksa luhan dengan melakukan hard sex degannya./hunhan/HARD NC!


**AUTHOR : RUNKO**

**CAST : HUNHAN**

**SUPPORT CAST : BAEKHYUN , TAO, JONGIN, D.O **

**GENRE : belom di tentukan-,-**

**PAGE : 15**

**RATED : M**

**WARNING! INI HARD NC! SEKALI LAGIII MAAP BUAT YANG DIBAWAH UMUR SILAHKAN CARI RATED K SAJO YAAA.. KLO MAKSA MAU BACA YASUDAH SAYA GABISA NGELARANG KKKK~**

**BOY x BOY **

**DON'T BASH!**

**HAPPY READING **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ARGHHHHH MMH… EUNGGGGH.. HENTIKAAAANNN MMMHH… AKHHHH- AKKHHHH AKKHHH KU—MOHON HENTIKAAANN SE-HUN "

"mmmphhh mmphhh aku tidak akan menghentikannya luhan, bukankah ini sangat nikmat sayang"

"KEPARATTT! APA KAU GILAA! HENTI-AKHHHHH AKHHHHH SAKITTT! KUMOHON SEHUN KU MOHONN"

Sehun duduk di paha luhan sambil menghentakan dengan keras juniornya di hole luhan , dan luhan terus menggeliat bukan main. Kedua tangan luhan di rantai sehingga dia tidak bisa berbuat apa apa "hikss hikssss sa-kit sehun hikss hikss hiks"buliran air matanya terus keluar karna merasakan rasa sakit yang bukan main di holenya

Sehun tidak memperdulikan luhan tangisan luhan dan menyumpahinya sumpah serapah dengannya , dia semakin mempercepat genjotannya di hole luhan "mmmhhhh lu—haann ini sangat nikmaattt mmmhh emmhhh"desah sehun sambil menggoyang pinggulnya

Kepala luhan bergerak kekanan kekiri dan tangannya meremas kuat seprai kasur itu "hikss hikss ku—mohon hentikan ini….. "isak luhan , sehun seperti di tulikan dia tidak memperdulika luhan yg mengerang kesakitan bahkan sehun lebih cepat menggerakkan pinggulnyaa

"AAKKHHHHH SAKITTT SEHUUNNN EUHHH AAAAHHH HENTIKAN INI KUMOHONNN! EUUNGGHHH MMHHH "luhan mendesah bukan main

Badan sehun meringkuk di badan luhan dengan masih menggerakkan pinggulnya, kedua tangannya melintir nipple luhan dengan kecang sehingga luhan semakin mendesah luar biasa .

Wajah sehun sekarang tepat di depan wajah luhan "hii sayang, ini nikmat bukan? Kau mendesah menikmatinya bukan? "ucap sehun menjilat bibir luhan

"KEPARATT! BRENGSEKK! KENAPA KAU LAKUKAKAN INI DENGANKU."maki luhan memandang sehun dengan penuh kebencian di matanya

JLEB

Sehun menghentakan pinggulnya dengan kencang dan luhan lansung berteriak

"ARRGGHHHHHH SA—SAKITTT HIKSSS KU MOHON HENTIKAN INI, INI MENYAKITKAN SEHUN KU MOHON.. HIKSS HIKSS "luhan menangis sambil meremas seprai kasur itu.

Sehun tersenyum masam melihat wajah luhan menahan rasa sakit "luhan aku tidak akan berhenti sampai 20 ronde! "

Luhan lansung membelakkan matanya "please sehun, ku mohon hentikaann.. ini sakit sekali. cukup 5 ronde ini membuat sekujur tubuhku sakit."pinta luhan dengan wajah memelas di depan wajah sehun, sehun hanya tersenyum licik

"apa kau lupa? Aku ini sedang menyiksamu!"

"kau boleh menyiksaku dengan memukuliku, mencambukku, atau kau apakan aku tapi jangan seperti ini! Sehun tolong hentikan ini.. badanku sudah lemas sekali "pinta luhan dengan menangis

Sehun menyunggikang bibirnya, tangan kanannya menjambakk belakang rambut luhan "TIDAK AKAN!"sehun lansung mencumbui leher luhan dengan kasar

"euungghhhh mmphhhh mppphhhh mppphhhh mmmpphh"desah luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan kencang karna merasakan nikmat campur sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, junior sehun tidak berhenti munusuk nusuk hole luhan dan bibir sehun terus mencumbui leher luhan

Luhan benar benar pasrah seakan hidupnya berasa di ambang , dia hanya bisa berteriak kesakitan dan mendesah tampa bisa menolak sedikitpun perlakuan sehun

Karna sudah banyak kiss mark di leher kanan luhan, tangan sehun menjambakk kasar rambut luhan ke kanan agar sehun mencumbui leher kirinya dengan leluasa

"kau boleh mencumbui badan ku sesuka hatimu, asalkan keluarkan milikmu dari tubuh- AKHHHH"pinta luhan dan lansung berteriak karna sehun mengehentakan juniornya lagi dengan kencang

"SEHUNNN KU MOHONN HENTIKAAANN! EUGHHHHH AAAKKHHHH AAHHHH AHHH SA—KIT ANHHHH HENTIKAAAAN PLEASE!"

Sehun tidak mengubris teriakan luhan, dia masih sibuk mencumbui leher luhan dengan menghisap kuat leher luhan , setelah puas menghisap leher luhan bibirnya pindah mencari tempat lagi untuk dihisap

Luhan menagis kejer sesekali dia berteriak kesakitan, dia berharap ada seseorang yg mendengar suara teriakannya dan mendobrak pintu kamar ini dan menyelamatkan dirinya yang sedang menjalani proses pemerkosaan .

Sehun menghentikan aksi cumbuannya, karna ia sedikit lagi sudah sampai klimaksnya. Sehun mempercepat lagi genjotan juniornya , dan akhirnya mereka sudah sampai klimaks

Mereka berduapun mengelurkan cairannya masing masing, luhan memuncratkan cairan putihnya sehingga mengotori paha mulusnya dengan cairannya , dan sehun mengeluarkan carian putihnya di dalam hole luhan.

Sehun menarik juniornya keluar dari tubuh luhan, luhan lansung bernafas lega "haahh.. hahh.. hahh.. hahhh"luhan mengatur derus nafasnya yang memburu tidak terartur

Sebenernya sehun sedikit prihatin melihat keadaan luhan, tapi karna rasa cemburunya lebih kuat dia tidak mau menghentikan sampai dia puas menyiksa luhan, sehun sebenernya juga ke lelahan .

Sehun kembali meringkuk di atas tubuh luhan, dia menarik wajah luhan agar menatap wajahnya "kita bermain lagi ne"

Luhan mebelakkan matanya dia lansung menggelengkan kepalanya "ku—mohon berhenti sampai disini."pintanya dengan menatap sehun dengan wajah memelasnya

"tidak luhan, aku ingin bermain denganmu sepanjang malam.. . aku kasih waktu kau untuk istirahat."ucap sehun sambil mengecup bibir luhan singkat

"ke-napa kau melakukan ini denganku? apa salahku denganmu?"isaknya memandang ke sehun

Sehun mengusap air mata luhan "kau masih bertanya apa salahmu,hmm? KAU MASIH BERTANYA LUHAN!"sehun menekan kedua pipi luhan dengan satu tangannya

Luhan lansung ketakutan melihat sehun menatapnya dengan penuh kemarahan

Sehun menyunggingkan bibirnya dan tersenyum licik ke luhan "kau mengetahui aku sangat menyukaimu bukan? Aku terobsesi denganmu bahkan sangat terobsesi.. tapi kenapa KAU BERPCARAN DENGAN JONGIN! KENAPA LUHAN! DIA SAUDARAKU SENDIRI DAN KAU TAU ITU!"bentak sehun di depan wajah luhan dan lansung menjambak rambut luhan, luhan hanya memandang tajam kea rah sehun.

"KAU SUDAH GILA SEHUN! KAU PSIKOPAT! KALAU KAU MEMANG MENYUKAIKU BUKAN BEGINI CARANYA! KAU MENYAKITI ORANG YANG KAU SUKAI! AKU BERPCARAN DENGAN JONGIN KARNA AKU JUGA MENYUKAINYA! KAU TIDAK BERHAK MELARANGKU BERPACARAN DENGAN ORANG YANG KUSUKAI KARNA HANYA KE EGOISAN MU YG INGIN MEMILIKI KU! "ucap luhan menatap tajam mata sehun

Tangan sehun semakin menjabak rambut luhan, luhan mengerang kesakitan

Sehun lansung terkekeh "HAHAHA suka kau bilang? Kau menyukai jongin bodoh itu! ck, persetan! kau benar aku sudah gila! Aku gila karna mu luhan! aku sangat menggilaimu kau tau itu sayang jadi putuskan jongin dan menjadi milikku."ujar sehun dan lansung mencium bibir luhan dengan brutal

Luhan terus membrontak, kepalanya dia gelengkan terus. Tapi kedua tangan sehun lansung menahan kepalanya agar tidak bergerak .

Sehun meraup abis bibir luhan masuk kemulutnya, stelah itu dia lumat bibir luhan dengan kasar. Ciumannya tidak ada kelembutan sama sekali .  
bibir sehun menghisap bibir luhan"eummphh eumphh "desah sehun menghisap hisap bibir luhan, luhan hanya bisa diam dengan perlakuan sehun, dia sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa apa lagi

Bibir sehun berusaha membuka mulut luhan, tapi luhan tidak membukannya, akhirnya sehun lansung mengigit bibir luhan "AH"luhan akhirnya membuka mulutnya, lidah sehun pun lansung masuk ke mulut luhan dan lidahnya menjelajahi rongga luhan , lidah sehun mendorong dorong lidah luhan, tp tidak ada respon sama sekali , sehun terus mendorong dorong lidahnya tp lidah luhan tidak bergerak sama sekali, sehun kesal dengan luhan yg tidak meresponnya.

Sehun akhirnya menyudahi ciumannya, dia bangun dari tubuh luhan, tangannya meremas remas junior luhan dan lansung memasukkan junior luhan ke mulutnya dan lansung dia kulum , bibirnya mengemut ngemut junior luhan dan memundur majukan kulumannya

"ANGHHH MMPPHHH MMMPPHHH EUGHHH ENHHH HUUHHH HAAAHH ANGNHHH STOP IT !"desah luha tidak karuan karna merasakan nikmat yg luar biasa

Sehun menghisap habis junior luhan dan menjilatinya , sehun dengan cepat memaju mundurkan bibirnya.

Syurr

Luhan lansung mengeluarkan cairan putihnya di bibir sehun , sehun lansung menghisap hisap junior luhan dan lansung menelan cairan luhan .

Sehun lansung menarik mulutnya dari junior luhan, badannya mulai meringkuk di atas badan luhan.  
sehun mengarahkan juniornya di depan wajah luhan "KULUM!"bentak sehun, tapi luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tangan sehun lansung mengapit pipi luhan dengan kasar sehingga mulut luhan terbuka, sehun lansung memasukkan paksa juniornya di mulut luhan. sehun semakin memasukkan juniornya di mulut luhan sehingga juniornya masuk keujung rongga luhan, tangan sehun memencet hidung luhan agar luhan tidak bisa bernafas sama sekali

Sehun memaju mundurkan juniornya dengan perlahan "eugnhh mmhhh nikmatnyaaa"desah sehun semakin mulai mempercepat genjotannya di mulut luhan.

Wajah luhan mulai memerah karna sudah kehabisan oksigen, tapi sehun tidak peduli dia masih memuaskan hasratnya , luhan menatap sehun penuh harap agar dia melepaskan tangannya dari hidungnya, tp sehun lansung mengeluarkan smirknya "kenapa baby? Tidak bisa nafas yahh? Uuhh kasian sekali baby ku ini. sebentar ya sayang.. aku belom sampai klimaks "

Sehun semakin mempercepat genjotannya lagi di mulut luhan "eugghhh uuuhhhh… mmhhh nikamatnyaaahhh empphhh"desah sehun, sesekali dia memejamkan matanya merasakan suatu kenikmatan luar biasa, wajah luhan sudah sangat merah hingga ke kuping kupingnya, dia meremas seprai kasur itu dengan kuat.

Setelah sehun sudah sampai klimaksnya, dia lansung mengelurkan banyak cairan nya dia mulut luhan. sehun menarik juniornya dari mulut luhan dan melepaskan tangannya dari hidung luhan, luhan lansung bernafas lega , di mulut luhan sangat penuh cairan sehun dia ingin melepehkannya tapi sehun lansung melototinya "TELAN! JANGAN DI MUNTAHKAN!"bentak sehun, tapi luhan tidak menuruti bentakan sehun, ia membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan cairan sehun.

Sehun lansung memasukkan paksa cairan yg tadi keluar dari sudut bibir luhan, sehingga cairan itu masuk lagi ke mulut luhan "TELAN! ATAU KU SIKSA LEBIH DARI INI"

Mendengar ancaman sehun, luhan dengan terpaksa menelan cairan itu, sehun lansung tersenyum licik "baiklah, sekarang kita mulai saja, ronde ke 6 hhh"sehun lansung memundurkan badannya

"A—ANDWAE ANDWAE! SEHUN ANDWAE! HOLE KU SUDAH SANGAT BEGITU SAKIT…. "

Sehun tidak mengidahkan ucapan luhan, dia membuka lebar lebar selangka luhan. terlihatlah pemandangan indah di mata sehun.

"SEHUN ANDWAEEE"

Tampa basa basi lagi, sehun mengarahkan juniornya ke hole luhan. dia lansung menusukkan juniornya ke hole luhan dengan perlahan tidak seperti tadi dia memasukkan juniornya dengan sangat kasar tampa ada kelembutan sama sekali, mungkin karna sehun sebenernya sudah sangat prihati melihat luhan jadi dia memasukkan juniornya dengan perlahan walaupun perlahan itu juga sangat menyakitkan buat luhan.

"AKHHHHHHHHHH ANHHHHH SA-KITTTT! AKKHHHHHHHH AHHHH AHHHHH, MMMAHHHHHH"teriak luhan menglijang seperti cacing kepanasan merasakan rasa sakit lagi di holenya.

Akhirnya junior sehun masuk dengan sempurna di hole luhan, sehun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya

"ANHHHHHHH…EUNGHHHH EMPPHHHHH EUNGHHHH AHHH AHHHH..AHHHH.. AHHHHHHH HENTIKAAHHHNNNNNNN MMMPPHH"desah luhan sambil melengkungkan badannya seperti huruf n , kedua tangannya mencengkram kuat seprai yang sudah acak acakkan

"luhaannnmmpphhhhh akuu sangattttttttt mencintaimu eugghhhhh "sehun mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya .

…

Luhan tergelatak dengan mengenaskan di kasur kepalanya di miringkan kesamping dengan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. bibirnya yang membengkak dan sudut bibirnya penuh luka bekas gigitan, cairan putih tercampur darah penuh mengotori selangkangan luhan, di badannya di penuhi bercak merah keunguan. Luhan keadaanya benar benar habis di aniaya . luhan sudah sangat lemas dia tidak punya tenaga lagi di tubuhnya, tenaganya sudah terkuras .

Dan sehun sudah memakai lengkap bajunya ia terduduk di sofa sambil menggempulkan asap rokokk "luhanie, gomawo buat hari ini. aku sangat puas!hhhh"ucap sehun sedikit tertawa

Luhan kembali mengeluarkan air matanya, sudah sekian kalinya dia mengeluarkan air matanya jika mengingat kejadian tadi. _'kenapa kau begitu jahat denganku sehun! kenapa kau melakukan ini semua denganku. . aku tau aku memang salah karna selalu menolakmu, aku menolakmu karna kau sangat menggilaiku! Kau bukan menyukaiku tapi kau terobsesi denganku, dan aku sangat takut denganmu yg terobsesi denganku. '_

Sehun mendekati luhan yang tergeletak di ranjang , dia duduk ditepi ranjang "luhannie, mianhe karna aku berbuat kasar denganmu.. mianhe luhan"sehun mengusap air mata luhan .

"kalau kau tidak menolak cintaku dan tidak berpacaran dengan jongin, aku tidak akan melakukan ini.  
aku sangat mencintaimu tapi kenapa kau melakukan ini denganku"ucap sehun sambil mengelus ngelus rambut luhan

"maafkan aku, aku mencintaimu"sehun mendekati wajah ke wajah luhan dan mengecup lembut bibir luhan.

…..

Seminggu kemudian

"aku khawatir dengan luhan, dia sudah seminggu tidak masuk"kata tao berbicara dengan temannya yaitu baekhyun dan d.o

"ne, aku juga sangat khawatir… kemaren aku menelfon ke rumahnya , eommanya mengangkat telfon dan aku bertanya luhan sakit apa, tapi eommanya bilang luhan sebenernya tidak sakit tp luhan mengurung dirinya di kamar…. Aku khawatir dengannya . apa nanti kita menjenguknya?"cerita dio dan menatap teman temannya

"kau serius luhan mengurung diri di kamarnya? ya tuhan dia kenapa… pulang sekolah kita jenguk dia. Aku juga sangatt khawatir dengannya, setelah dia pergi dari bar dia jadi seperti ini. "ujar baekhyun

"kau benar baekkie, waktu itu kan dia bilang jongin mengirim surat dengannya dan menyuruhnya ke bar. Apa kita tanyakan jongin saja? "kata d.o menatap intens kedua temannya

"ne, sepulang sekolah kita ke kelas jongin dulu baru menjengguknya . biar kita jelas"

.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah baekhyun, tao, d.o lansung bergegas ke kelas jongin. Mereka menunggu jongin di depan kelasnya, siswa siswi sudah banyak berkeluaran dari kelas itu .

dan akhirnya jongin keluar dari kelasnya dan lansung di tarik baekhyun "ikut kami"

….

Mereka semua akhirnya berkumpul di ruang music, yaa memang baekhyun yang memegang kunci ruang music itu jadi mereka bisa berkumpul disitu

"kau tau kan pacarmu itu sudah seminggu tidak masuk?"ucap baekhyun memulai pembicaraan dengan jongin

"pacarku? Aku tidak punya pacar"balas jongin

"YAA! Kau baru di tinggal seminggu kau melupakan luhan sebagai pacaramu! Apa apaan kau ini"ucap tao kesal

"apa kalian belom di beri tau luhan? seminggu yang lalu dia memutuskan ku. Aku juga bingung tiba-tiba dia memutuskan ku? padahal kita tidak berantem sama sekali dan hubungan kita baik baik saja. aku terus menghubunginya dan meminta penjelasan dengannya tapi dia hanya bilang dia tidak mau berhubungan lagi denganku dan aku disuruh menjauhinya dan jangan menemuinya lagi"cerita jongin "dan aku tidak tau jika luhan sudah seminggu tidak masuk.. sebenernya luhan itu kenapa? Ceritakan denganku? "

"kami juga tidak tau kenapa, justru itu kita menarikmu dan menanyakan apa yg terjadi minggu yang lalu saat kau mengajaknya ke bar, setelah kau mengajaknya ke bar dia tidak masuk sampai sekarang"ucap tao

"mwo? mengajaknya ke bar? Kapan aku mengajaknya ke bar? Sungguh aku tidak pernah mengajaknya ke bar?"balas jongin dengan menggelengkan kepalanya

"kau serius? Kau tidak bohong kan? hari sabtu kemaren dia bilang dengan kami kau mengirimi surat di lokernya dan mengajaknya ke bar? Betulkan kau mengiriminya surat?"Tanya d.o

Jongin lansung membelakkan matanya, dia menggelengkan kepalanya "tidak, aku tidak pernah mengiriminya surat semacam pun, jika aku ingin mengajaknya ke bar kenapa harus lewat surat? Untuk apa handphone ini jika tidak digunakan untuk mengirimi pesan dengannya"

"astaga… berarti siapa yang mengirim surat buat luhan?"ucap baekhyun dengan raut wajahnya bingung

"tunggu kau bilang aku mengajaknya ke bar hari sabtu minggu yang lalu? Dan luhan memutuskan ku hari minggu seminggu yg lalu ? berarti kejadian setelah aku mengajak ke bar ke esokkan hari nya luhan memutuskanku . pasti hari sabtu itu ada sesuatu yg terjadi"ucap jongin memegang dagunya

"benar, sekarang biang dari permasalahan ini dari pengirim surat itu.. "ucap baekhyun menatap teman temannya

"aku semakin khawatir dengan luhan"kata tao dengan raut sedihh,

"kami juga sangat khawatir tao, luhan sahabat kita."ucap d.o

"hei! Kalian semua melupakan seseorang! Sehun! adik kelas kita! bukankah dia sangat menyukai luhan? bisa jadi dia pengirim surat itu, ah ya sehun bukan kah dia adikmu jongin?"Tanya baekhyun dengan jongin

"ne dia adik tiriku "

"saat hari sabtu apa dia ada dirumah?"Tanya baekhyun lagi

"aku tidak tau, saat itu pergi les dance jadi aku tidak tau sama sekali sehun ada dirumah atau tidak. Dan aku juga pulang jam 8 malem , dan di rumahku semuanya kosong dan ku pikir penghuni dirumah semua sudah pada tidur"jawab jongin

"ashhh, kita tidak bisa menuduh sehun jika kita tidak ada bukti"kata tao menggepalkan tangannya

"ne, tapi kita harus selidikin.. lebih baik kita kerumah luhan."ucap d.o

"ne kita kerumah luhan, kau mau ikut kami?"baekhyun melirik kea rah jongin, jongin menganggukkan kepalanya

"aku ikut"

….

Mereka semua sampai dirumah luhan, baekhyun menekan bell rumah luhan

TING TONG TING TONG

KLEK

Pintu rumah luhan terbuka "ah teman teman luhan ya?"Tanya seorang yeoja paruh baya itu yang di ketahui eomma luhan

"hhh ne tante, kami mau menjenguk luhan.."ucap baekhyun

"ahh untunglah kalian datang, ayo silahkan masuk ."eomma luhan mempersilahkan mereka masuk kerumahnya

Mereka semua menganggukkan kepalanya, mereka melepas sepatu terlebih dahulu baru masuk ke rumah luhan. setelah mereka sudah masuk eomma luhan menyuruh mereka semua duduk di sofa

"eumh sebenernya luhan kenapa? sudah seminggu dia tidak sekolah tante"ucap d.o memulai pembicaraan, raut wajah eomma luhan lansung sedih

" tante juga tidak tau luhan kenapa.. dia mengurung dirinya di kamar, tante sudah membujukknya agar membukakan pintunya dan menceritakan masalahnya , tapi dia tidak mau membukakan pintunya, tante sering mendengar dia menagis di kamar."ucap eomma luhan terhenti "kuharap kalian bisa membantu luhan menyelesaikan masalahnya, sepertinya luhan mempunyai masalah yg sangat berat sehingga dia mnegurung dirinya"lanjut eomma luhan

"ne kami akan berusaha, tante kami ingin ke kamar luhan, boleh? "Tanya baekhyun

Eomma luhan menganggukkan kepalanya "ne tentu saja.. kajja kita naik ke atas"ajak eomma luhan

...

Sampai di depan kamar luhan , eomma luhan turun meninggalkan baekhyun, d.o, tao dan jongin

TOK TOK TOK

"hii luhan? apa kabar? Kau kenalkan suaraku? Tidak mungkin kan kau tidak mengenalku yg terkenal dengan suara merdu dan mendapat gelar miss eyeliner, kkk . luhan bukakan pintunya luhan aku sangat merindukan mu luhan.. "ucap baekhyun dengan sedikit bercanda walaupun sebenernya air matanya sudah membendung air

"luhanieeeee, ini akuuuu si master wushu. Si panda terunyu seantero korea.. tapi kalau kau bilang aku lebih mirip preman panda. Luhan kenapa kau jahat sekali denganku, kau meninggalkanku selama seminggu dan membuatku sedih stengah hidup di kelas. Aku duduk sendri dan tidak bisa menggosip tentang aksesoris hello kitty lagi denganmu… luhann ayolahh jangan mengurung diri di kamar, aku ingin rusaku kembali seperti dulu"ucap tao mulai sedih

"luhaann rusaku yg paling manis, kau kenalkan siapa aku.. kau selalu bilang makanan buatanku yang paling enak yg kau makan bahkan mengalahkan masakan eomma mu. Hihihi aku seneng bgt klo kau memuji ku seperti itu, karna pujianmu itu yg mendorongku semakin bereksperimen membuat makanan dan kau adalah orang yg paling pertama yg selalu mencoba masakan ku.. tapii sekarang kau jarang masuk sekolah dan tidak ada lagi yg ingin mencoba makasan buatan kuu.. luhann bukan pintunya luhan, aku sangat kangen denganmu"kata dio sambil menggedor gedor pintunya

Jongin sedikit ragu membuka suara "eummhh,, hii luhan. aku jongin hhhh.. "ucap jongin singkat

"ya! kenapa singkat sekali, kau seperti mengenalkan diri di depan kelas"ucap tao memarahi jongin

"aku bingung mau berbicara apa"balasa jongin menggaruk garuk kepalanya

"haish sudahlah kalian berdua jangan berantem"ucap baekhyun menengahi mereka berdua

"luhaan, jika kau ada masalah ceritakan dengan kami, kami ini sahabat mu. buat apa sahabat jika tidak bisa membantu sahabat kita sendiri? Luhan ayolah jangan seperti ini terus, jangan membuatmu tersiksa"ucap dio dengan sedih

"ne, dio benar… jika kau memendam masalahmu sendiri kau akan tersiksa… jangan menanggun kesedihan mu sendiri luhan.. kami sedih jika kau mengurung diri seperti ini… selama seminggu tidak melihatmu aku sangat kehilanganmu.."ucap baekhyun mulai menangiss

"ne.. aku sangaaaaaaaatttttttt merindukanmuuu . aku benar benar hampa tidak mendengar suara ketawa melengkingmu….. luhaan ayolah jangan mengurung seperti ini siapa tau kita bisa mengurangi sedikit kesedihanmu"ucap tao kembali mengetok ngetok pintunya

Luhan di dalam kamar mendengar suara sahabat sahabatnya dia mulai menangis lagi dengan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal, dia tidak ingin sahabat sahabatnya mendengar suara tangisan nya

"hikkss, hikss , hikss mianhe.. dio, baekhyun, tao , jongin ."ucap nya di sela sela tangisannya

**TBC**

**Mianheee, aku buat luhan tersiksa di adegan NC -,- **

**Aku lanjutin klo reviewnya banyakk khhh~ jadi yg abis baca review yaaa :* biar aku tau peminatnya banyak atau engga hehehe**


End file.
